Restoration
by Nightingale-of-the-Redrose
Summary: Oneshot- This is how I imagine Sakura and Sasuke ending up together. A misunderstanding in Sasuke's real feelings towards our beloved Cherry-blossom. Nothing was what it seemed; after all, love and hate are often hard to distinguish.


Hello everyone! My first attempt at a one-shot, which is themed after one of my favourite anime in the world.

This is basically the only way I can see Sasuke and Sakura ending up together.

Hope you enjoy and don't forget to **Read&Review**!

Author's note: The redhead mentioned in the beginning is Karin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor it's characters.

P.S. If this scores high views I might turn it into a full-blown, multichapter story, so tell me if you would like to hear the whole context in which I imagined it.

xoxoxoxo

* * *

"Go back to your red-headed whore where your broodiness is actually appreciated."

He caught my hand as my snide remark left my lips and I turned to leave. I had only opened the door to my room half-way, when he seized me and yanked me inside once more. He closed the door with his other hand and led me to the balcony door. I was about to yank myself free, when he glued me to his sternum with an expert maneuver of his hands, and, before I knew it, we were outside on my balcony where I was pressed up against the wall by the door. He didn't loose a second as he brought both my arms over my head and his left knee between my thighs.

_That_ I didn't expect. Gasping a little by surprise at the sudden sensation- since my nightgown was extremely short to begin with, and, as a result, I felt _everything_- I noticed a kind of excitement flare in his dark eyes, darkening them further- if possible.

Indignation burned inside me due to my humiliated state under his smug gaze. I thrust and turned with a force that would deter any overly amorous suitor- but not him. He proceeded to glue his entire form against mine, all trace of male ego gone as he started to speak:

" I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Why you would think I enjoy that woman's company is beyond me and for another time to discuss" he paused for a minute, never loosing eye-contact, and sighed heavily before he continued:

"I'm sorry, Sakura. Please believe me when I tell you I never wanted to hurt you- though it certainly seemed that way. I'm sorry for pushing you away and deciding on my own about where our relationship would go, without ever disclosing anything to you. You are rightfully angry with me." He brought his forehead to rest on mine, as if all this was tiring for him. I, on the other hand, was too stunned to move. Breathing frantically, I tried to wrap my head around his words but found the task impossible.

'Sasuke, what on earth are you talking about?" I whispered incredulously. Opening his eyes and drawing back just a fraction to look into mine, he nuzzled my nose before continuing:

"Forgive me, Sakura, but I was scared. The intensity of my feelings for you were overwhelming. I wanted to be with you every second of the day; I wanted to touch you every day; _I_ wanted to be the one who received your smiles; the one you ran to for help; the one you told your secrets to, your desires, your dreams…

"When we were put on the same team, my happiness and joy were so profound it frightened me; as did everything that had to do about this fixation on you. I felt that if I indulged in my craving for you- all the more strong after my clan was wiped out and I was left alone in the world- I'd lose myself."

His hand left my face and traveled down to my waist, palm wide open, tracing my form. Once there he snaked it around me and pulled me up against him. Our bodies molded perfectly against each other, and he sighed in contentment as he placed feathered kisses up and down my neck.

"I don't understand" I breathed, as this newfound sensation, of having my child crush glue himself to me, clouded my senses.

"Yes you do. On an instinctive level you know exactly what's happening, Sakura. It's why you blossom under my touch" he whispered languidly against my ear as he brought his hand up to lightly cup my breast and then down again at my thigh, to squeeze it for just a second before parting them both even further. It seemed as though he wanted to loose himself in me.

"I was such a cowardly fool; I thought you were dangerous. To be able to stir emotions so deep and intense I thought for sure you had bewitched me. Although we were so young, I often lay awake at nights thinking that the effect you had on me was too much; too overwhelming; too profound. My ego got in the way and made up different excuses about not giving in to you, which, though I loathed, at the time made sense.

"I thought I was twisted for wanting you so desperately; I thought it best to keep my distance from you, emotionally and physically. Even though you seemed to have a crush on me, I convinced myself it was because I was inviting you in, and so, I vowed to try harder to push you away. I threw myself into finding my brother and avenging my clan, allowing nothing but that to occupy my mind; I feared that if I let loose I'd run to you and give up on my goal of revenge; I'd give up on myself. At the time, I thought I needed my revenge to certify my existence and verify my being, even though it was an excruciating one without you.

"When Orochimaru presented himself, I thought it a golden opportunity, since keeping my distance had become extremely difficult. I was slipping, losing control; the more time I spent with you- be it on missions, trying to uncover Kakashi's mask or just eating with you- I knew it was a matter of time before my desperate longing was apparent to all.

"The thought of you finding out how disgustingly desperate I was for you and thus, rightfully, running away from me, was beyond what I could endure.

"I sought Orochimaru out, persisting on the only thing I thought could define me: my revenge. I needed to get away from you, to gain some perspective, but when you tried to stop me, I nearly lost control. That was the first time I realized your full power over me. You could ask anything from me and I'd do it.

"I had resolved then and there to take you with me. It was dark and late. No one would see us; my plan to kidnap you had formed flawlessly in my mind. I'd take you with me and make you _mine_." At that his grip on my thigh and hands tightened as he bit softly into my skin under my ear, his tongue darting out to taste the soft skin there.

"I even had the audacity to thank you after you so innocently had offered to come with me. But, at the last moment, the mantra in my head 'mine, mine, mine' awoke my sanity. In a split second, I realized I couldn't do this to you. I couldn't take you away from you home and loved ones, and force you to commit to something you had no idea of its' depth and ferocity. I knocked you out and placed you on a nearby bench, but, as I said, my grip had loosened. I didn't leave before stealing your first kiss. In the back of my mind, I knew it would be the first of many to come. I knew it as our lips met; I wouldn't be able to stay away from you for long. I would come for you, eventually.

"Of course, I convinced myself then that it was our first and last kiss. I set off with renewed vigor to free you from my presence. Nothing could stop me; not even Naruto."

"Don't lie to me" I spat, trying to disengage myself once more. He didn't budge however; he brought his face in front of mine, a silent inquiry in his eyes, as his right hand let go of my thigh and returned to cup my face; with light pressure he stilled my attempts to free myself, not breaking a sweat. "The next time I saw you, you nearly killed me. If it weren't for Naruto, you would have succeeded" I huffed in frustration while he smirked in return.

"If you're referring to what happened in Orochimaru's lair, I see the confusion. After all, love and death are inseparably intertwined, don't you think?"

"I'm in no mood to philosophize with you Sasuke. If you're here to mock me, or if this is some sort of twisted game to you, I won't put up with it." I proceeded to gather chakra in my arms, intending to push him away, but he was quicker and neutralized the effect. I grunted in anger as I slowly realized I was going to hear him out no matter what.

"I wasn't going to kill you, Sakura, though I can see how you would mistake my charge at you as a killing spree. Even after all the literal and metaphorical distance I put between us, you never ceased to occupy my thoughts. I woke up every day and went to sleep at night with the memory of the kiss I stole from you. I was so desperate to keep you out of my thoughts, I threw myself into my training, not caring anymore what would become of me. I let that snake experiment on me If it meant I could free my thoughts of the memory of your smile; the feeling and taste of your lips.

"I finished my training in half the time I was expected to and finally felt ready to confront my brother, proving to myself that revenge was my definition and not you. I thought I succeeded. I was about to abandon Orochimaru's lair and seek Itachi, when the new team seven made its' appearance.

"I sensed _you_ even before you entered the compound, but I found myself excited, ecstatic even, that I could see you. It had been so long since that night at the Village gates, and I promised myself I would only check to see if you were ok.

"You were the first to appear, and, upon seeing how mature you looked, something inside me changed. Abstract at first, the feeling solidified when you turned your head and looked straight into my eyes, unafraid. I still remember how they widened as they took in what they saw; what I had become. You looked at me with no inhibitions and I knew that my running was futile; that my fear of being engulfed by you was uncalled for, not to mention irrational. The feeling that we belonged together made itself crystal clear to me and I was finally ready to acknowledge it. It made me feel empowered. A surge of raw energy coursed within me, making me condemn my past behavior.

"Accepting you into my life hadn't erased me- as I thought it would- it elevated me to an existence much more superior than before, exactly because you were there, not to make it whole, but to determine it. In our ever changing universe, I had finally found my 'primal place'; and you were my 'first mover'; my reason for existence; my beginning and ending; my undoing.

"I acted on my first instinct and lunged forward, resolved on living the rest of my days with you. I'd take you with me and make you see who you were to me and who I was to you. But once again Naruto intervened and sheltered you from me. He snapped me out if the trance I was in and made me realize I had to rectify our world and deal with everything that could come between us, before I could be with you. The simple and righteous notion of being with each other was rendered complicated in this imperfect world we inhabit."

He paused to see how all this was being received. Rubbing my cheek with his thumb he stared in my eyes with a sudden tenderness so profound, all the walls I had erected to shelter my heart from the ache of his constant absence, came crashing down in an instant.

Even after all this time, a little part of me that was sure of his love for me had never lost hope. Now, that part engulfed every other doubtful and 'rational' part and for the first time in a long time, I hoped beyond hope. My soul recognized him once more and I found myself unable to utter anything. My thoughts were in joyful disarray as his words sunk in. Without realizing it, I started to cry tears of relief.

He instantly leaned in and drank them away before continuing:

"Hush-hush, love. Forgive me for keeping you in the dark all this time. I needed you to think I hated or was indifferent of you so I could keep you safe. There were so many enemies that could come between us and use you to get to me, that it was simply unacceptable to allow them any kind of leverage. My plan was formed even before I left you all at Orochimaru's lair. Nothing was going to prevent me from being with you, and making up for all those foolishly lost years."

He concluded his long declaration and I offhandedly noticed it was the longest I had ever heard him speak. He seemed expectant at that moment; as if waiting for some sort of answer. I wasn't ready to give one, however.

"I don't trust you anymore, Sasuke" was all I said. A sad smile graced his lips and he nodded in acknowledgment.

"I expected as much. However I intend to win you over, Sakura. All I ask is for you to let me." It was my turn to smirk at him.

"I'd love to see you try" despite my compromising position, I managed a smug attitude. His eyes glinted with appreciation as he accepted the challenge.


End file.
